It's all an Act
by BellaBlue422
Summary: Bella Swan is one of the most famous actress in Hollywood since birth. Her new movie is filmed in Forks Washington as a high school student. She goes to their school to learn how to act like a student. Then she falls for a student Edward Cullen who isn't like any guy. Will she be able to focus on the movie? Or keep the press off her and her co-start/ "boyfriends" backs.
1. Update

**Hey Guys, so this is another idea that popped in my head. I just started a different story called My Duty is to my Heart check it out! s/8384503/1/My_Duty_is_to_my_Heart so because I just started the other story I'm going to focus more on that until I get like 6 chapters in. If you guys really are interested in the story from reading the summary please write a review! I'm going to write a long summary so just tell me if I should go on with this story. **

* * *

**Bella Swan is one of the most famous actress in Hollywood since birth. She always knew her life wasn't going to be normal. But her life is simple. She has the well known parents director Charlie Swan and ex-wife/ actress Renee Swan. And she's the 'it' couple with her movie co-star/"boyfriend" Jacob Black****. When her next movie films in Forks Washington she didn't know what to expect. Her new role is a shy****, serious study student. To be that kind of student she goes and learns a few lessons by going to the Forks High School. But to be treated like a normal teen she disguise herself as a regular student. She finally realizes what it's like to be on the bottom of the food chain until Edward Cullen comes along to give her some tips** **on how to survive.****Will Edward and her relationship keep her focus on the movie? I**s disguising herself enough to keep the press away **and out of her relationship life? **

* * *

**If I can get at least 10 reviews from 10 different people I will add a chapter or two on this story before I get to chapter 6 on the other story. Thanks again!  
**

**Bellablue422  
**

**Here's links to my other stories  
**

**Hidden Shadows: s/7840752/1/Hidden_Shadows  
**

**My duty is to my Heart:**** s/8384503/1/My_Duty_is_to_my_Heart  
**  


**It's all an Act: s/8389807/1/Its_all_an_Act  
**


	2. Chapter 1 The lies

**Hey guys! so I'm dying to start this story! I'm only going to give you a preview of the first chapter but I wrote so much it turned out to be a whole chapter. So this is the first chapter Hope you enjoy! 5 Reviews! for next Chapter. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyeres**

_"Mom?!" I screamed her_ "Mom?!" _I screamed again._ _It's when I saw her. Laying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her. Her face cut up. a gash on her forehead, cut on her lip, and red marks on her cheek. She was unconscious to speak. Her body still as a rock. I rushed to her side picking up her lifeless body towards me. "Mom, it's gonna be alright. please wake up please!" Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to wipe the blood away from her face. While embracing her I heard foot steps coming from every direction. _

_"What do you want!?" I yelled and cried "What do you want from us!?" The door bust open letting in the light. It was Tommy my boyfriend. _

_"Tommy" I cried "Help me!" He ran towards me to the living-room. "Abby!" He saw me covered in blood sitting next to my mom laying on the ground.  
I quickly got up and was about to rush to Tommy to hug him. "Wait, Abby moved away!" I looked at him confused then suddenly a arm locked around my neck! I gasped for air.  
_

_"Where is she!" The guy yelled at Tommy  
_

_"Where is who!" Tommy responded  
_

_"Where is Janis!" He tightened his grip on me. I cough and gasped louder. "You tell me where she is or she will be laying on the floor like her mother"  
_

_"No!" Tommy screamed. "She's dead! she died years ago! Please let her go" He cried dropping to his knees._

_"That a lie she's not dead! God Dammit just tell me where F*ck she is!" I felt a cold metal blade cutting my skin.  
_

* * *

And "CUT!" The director yelled through is horn. "Great job everyone that's a wrap! for today." "Bella you did an Amazing job again today keep up the good work!"

**Bella's Prov**

The actor dropped his arm from around me. I was so tired from the long day of work. I think I must have bruises covering my body from how stunts I did on my own. The movie I was working on was 'Haunting of the Past' My name is Bella. Bella Swan. I'm a famous movie actress. I've been in twenty-four movies so far and planned to be in many more. I'm the child of director Charlie Swan and actress Renee Swan Dwyer. My mom always home schooled me at night because she was busy during the day and it would be so much easier to be home schooled. My co-star in the movie is Jacob Black. All teenage girl hate me for "dating" him. Which I don't see why. sure hes sweet and nice and very funny but he was like a brother to me. And all he cares about his looks and movies. But I can't complain he suppose mine and he is cute no lie on that. Ever since we did one romance movie we're the new "it" teen couple, so they have us signed up for other movies together.

I went my trailer on set to wash off my make up. I was covered in strawberry jelly to make it look like blood. They did a good job, because every time I look in the mirror after filming I always flinch. I look like I got beat up by a bully. I washed it all off with my make up remover leaving my desk a mess full of make up. Then my door flung open. It was Jacob.

"Hey." I smiled at him

"Hi," He smiled back and then surprised kiss me not letting me breath. I took my hand and pulled his face away breaking the kiss.

"Mhm, No not unless we're in public." I reminded him

"Oh yeah?" He opened the blinds to the trailer and we saw paparazzi lining up behind the fence.

"Quick kiss me," I said so they can get the photo they want and get the hell out out. We quickly grabbed each other and kiss. I tried to deepen the kiss to make it look more passionate for them. We opened our eyes and and kissed until the last guy left. Then when the guy left Jacob stopped the kiss immediately and pushed me down on the sofa to stop.

"Why did you really come here?" I questioned him.

"Well because I love and I can't stand to be away from you." He act as if he was hurt and about to cry even though he was completely sarcastic.

"Shut up seriously" I smacked him in the arm. Then he reached into in coat pocket and pulled out a magazine.

As soon as I saw that I said, "Ugh! another one! What did I to this time?!

"Ha ha what didn't you do? so explain this!" I gave him an unbelievable look. I took the magazine from out of his hands and read. **Bella Swan Wearing Revealing dresses to Premiers To attract Old co-star James Vender?! Is she going to Dump her new Boyfriend for old co-star!? Poor Jacob who's Madly In love with her Going to Get a Broken heart?!**

"Oh my gosh this is ridiculous. You wear on short mini dress with a see through sides and now that makes you a slut."

"You did look pretty hot in that dress though."

"Ha ha very funny. Did you even read the article?" I held the magazine in the air.

"Pshh no of course not. The title is funny enough."

"Well is says '_ Bella Swan wore a short see through mini dress to a movie premier for her old co-star's movie. Insiders say that after the Premiers at the cast party she was cozening and cuddle with old co-star James Vender. Victims of the party said, Quote " They couldn't keep their eyes or hands off each other It was like being at a prom watching those two flirt." Later that night paparazzi saw them get into a taxi together and go to a hotel and didn't see them come out until morning. They left at different times. Bella in the early morning and James until late noon. But Bella seem to be wear James black coat! coming out of the hotel. Friends of Bella says, she hasn't been able to stop talking or thinking about her old co-star, but doesn't know what to do about Jacob"_

I closed the Magazine only able to read part of it. Part of me just wanted to rip the magazine and another part of me wanted to call the people and say, 'stay the hell out of my life'

"So What are you going to do break my heart?" Jacob had his hands covering his heart and a puppy face."

"Oh stop it." I rolled the magazine up and hit him in the head. "MOST! part of the article isn't true. I just wore the dress to stand out. and so some of it is true. I didn't see James in like three years so it was nice to catch up with him. But when he went to go get me some punch he tripped and spilled it all over my dress. So he said come to my hotel room and I'll loan you a jacket. So I went to the hotel but didn't stay over night or anything like that. I just got the jacket and left." I explained the real story.

"Hey, I believe it. Oh, almost forgot! Don't forget we have an interview tonight for the movie. And I found this on you steps outside your trailer. " There was on yellow envelope. It looked pretty thick.

"Of course thanks for reminding me! snd Just leave the Envelope on the table"

"Ok so I was thinking we can get a bit for dinner and then head over the interview place."

"Sound good to me. Just let me freshen up first."

"Okay I'll meet you at Olive Garden at five." He kissed my cheek then left. I decided to go take a shower to wash up. The hot steaming water felt really good on my back. It relaxed my muscles. I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed and started to put some make up on. When I was finishing up putting on my eye-liner cell phone started to ring. I dashed over there to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked

_"Hey, Bella it's your manager Steve."_

"Oh, Hey Steve what's up."

_"I got you a new movie role."_

"You did seriously! I don't have to audition?"

_"Nope I sent them a video of you latest movie your working on."_

"Awesome whats the movie called?"

_"The Innocents of High School. I sent you the script so you should get it today or tomorrow."  
_

"Oh, I got it already thanks."

_"Okay so the movie is about a girls who is a total nobody in school going through a a depression. Family isn't good at home, you have one friend in school. Then a the popular jock of the school is dared to date you for five months. and then after a while he seems to really take a liking interest in you. And you co-star will never guess is Alex Pettyfer the guy from_ Beastly._This movie will be a hit!_"

"Sounds Amazing! only thing I've never been the non invisible girl at a school."

_"That's why I have a plan..."_


	3. Chapter 2 The Interveiw

**Wow guys, this means a lot. I didn't expect to get five reviews over night! Thanks so much! All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. This chapter is going to start in the middle on the interview. Five new reviews for next who have reviewed before always welcome to review again! If you want to see Bella's see through mini dress here's the link: If the link doesn't work I'll put a link on my profile.  
**

** i00. wsphoto/v2/535962282_ **

**Bella's Prov  
**

We sat there for two hours just answering questions. I felt like we get asked the same thing for every movie. 'What's you character like?' 'How do you connect with your character?' 'What was it like working on the movie?' 'What are your cast members like?' I patiently wait for each question to be asked. Every once in a while I cuddled up next to Jacob to show we were still together and the magazine is lying.

"So Bella is it true?" The lady said winking at me.

"Is what true?" I fluttered my eye-lashes leaning my head on Jacob's shoulder.

"Is it true about this little on going romance between you and James Vender?" She smiled looking innocent. She obviously didn't see my body movement towards Jacob. Then in her hands was a magazine with the same cover I saw. I clenched my teeth together and tightened my grip on Jacob's arms. Why does she have to ask me about this. Nothing is true. I hate how people just assume things just by a cover of a magazine.

"Well, first of all it isn't an on going romance. I haven't seen him for the past two years. I'm not interested with him, but I'm not going to say everything in there is fake. There's a little truth to it."I decided to give her the story. To show the tabloids they are wrong.

She interrupted me "Like what?" The lady bent over her chair. Her arm was resting on her knee that on top of her other knee. She was more interested in my love life then the movie. Getting curious in the story trying to get as much as information as possible. I wanted to roll my eyes at her, but then I had to stand my ground saying it was a false rumor. I think the worst part for me is to watch people get so interested in other people's love life.

"I did wear a short see through side dress only to look nice for the premier to support my friend and not to get his attention. Nothing else. It's just a dress. After at the cast party we were catching up on life. But then he spilled red punch on my dress. Then he suggested that I get a coat from his hotel to cover it up. So we got in a cab and went to the hotel, got a coat, chatted for a bit and I left shortly afterwards. So that's the real story. I' not madly in love with my old co-star."

"So nothing in that article is isn't true?" she was digging for more scoop.

"Yes, basically everything in that article is not true," I restated.

"What's new for movie wise any new projects?" She looked at both of us.

Jacob sighed and said, "um, I signed up for another movie but I still have to audition. Hopefully I will get the part."

"I'm sure you will,babe" I turned and ran my fingers through his hair. I wanted it to look as in love as possible. Then there was an awkward pause.

"Can you tell me the movie or is it to early to say," She questioned

"Unfortunately I'm not able to say yet." He looked down playing with his fingers.

"Bella how about you?" She asked I looked at her. I tried to get the words in my head and kind stuttered getting them out of my mouth.

"I- umm" I let out a short breath "Umm I'm doing a movie called The Innocents of High School." I said looking down confused.

"It's about a girl who's invisible in school and and goes through a huge depression in her life until the popular guy Aidan played by Alex Pettyfer makes a bet with his friend to go out with him for three months. I think girls a can relate to this but at the same time it is a story. It's a movie battle of the sexes. He bets to get her and she hates the popular crowd."

"Sound very interesting and can't wait to see you take on that role. Thank you for joining us today," She stood up and held out her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine. Thank you for having us," I stood up and shook her hand. Jacob did the same and left the building. Jacob and I left the build and saw all the paparazzi coming toward us. All you could hear is. **Jacob Bella! Over here look this way! Is it true the rumor! Jacob she going to break your heart?! Jacob will you forgive her!** I heard this over and over bright white flashes of the camera keeps blinding you eyes. It's very over whelming! We managed to push our way out of the bunch and got in his black BMW car. When Jacob drove me back to my home the car ride was silent and awkward. I really wanted to say something about that interview.

I got out of the car and bent down to say,"We'll see you tomorrow. I can't believe it. It's going to be our last day of filming."

"I know it went by so fast," he smiles back. I closed the door and started walking to my door. The night was cold and chilly. Then I thought I haven't actually spent real time with him. I turned around and knocked on his window. He quickly rolled the window down.

"Jacob want to come inside, for a drink of something?" I pointed behind me.

"Sure why not," He said while parking his car. We got in side and all we could do was slouch down into the leather cushions. I grabbed the phone and asked Jacob, " Want pizza? I'm ordering."

"Yea um pepperoni please," He smiled and grabbed the remote from the table to the big flat screen T.V. I went away to order the pizzas. The noise behind me was so distracting. I could hear all the different channels flickering behind me. As soon as I was done ordering I put the phone down. Then Jacob said, "Bella quick come here and watch this." I sat on the couch to see what he was talking re-winded the program and turned the volume up. On the T.V. was me and him sitting in the interview from only a couple hours ago.**Bella Swan confirming the rumors?! ** _We talked to her personally about this situation and here's what she has to say about it. _

_" Well, first of all it is an on going romance. I have seen him for the past two years. I'm interested in him and I'm going to say everything in there is the truth." _

_ "Like what?" _

_"I did wear a short see through dress to the premier to get his attention. After at the cast party we were catching up on life. But then he spilled punch on my dress. So then he suggested that I get a coat from his hotel to cover it up. So we got in a cab and went to the hotel, got a coat, chatted for a while and I left afterwards. I'm madly in love with my co-star. So that's the true story.  
_

_"Well guys there you have it. The rumor is confirmed. Only thing is what does Jacob have to say about it now. since she came up front about it._ "

My mouth must have been open for five minutes until I snatched the remote out of his hands and turned off the T.V. I couldn't believe they put that on there. I feel insulted that they did that! I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

"That LIAR! You were there the whole time! They lied! They cut out my words and rearranged them up." I was starting to get all worked up about it. Then Jacob put his arms round me and cradled me. "Shh, Look I know it's not true, you know it's not true, and James knows it's not true so it doesn't matter. Let's move on to a different topic." He pulled away and kissed the top of my forehead. It was stupid of me to get all upset about it even though it doesn't matter. I sighed.

"So where and when do you start this movie you never told me about?" He tickled my sides. He knew I was ticklish. He does that to cheer me up all the time. Especially on set when I have a bad day or I can't get my lines right.

"I don't know where I'm filming. All I know they want it to be designated place." I looked up and told him.

"When do you leave?" I heard him whisper. I turned around to see sadness written all over his face. I couldn't face the facts and tell him right away, but I could lie either.

"Tomorrow right after filming I leave," I whispered back slowly.


End file.
